My Light on Valentine's Day
by Weeping Blood
Summary: What happens when two destined lovers bump into each other in the Bakery, to get the same gift for each other?


A/N: Hahaha, I know Valentine's day ended days ago, but well.. umm.. I couldn't help it! D: I love making lovey-dovey one-shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail

* * *

Valentine's Day... The day where you show your appreciation for the one you love dearly, where you spend more time with them than you would normally do.

This holiday never meant much to the scarlet haired wizard, since she never really had anyone to spend the day with. But if she was to think of someone whom was _dear _to her in a special way then she had a certain man in mind.

''Erza?''

The thought of him clouded her mind, everything about him was a dream to her. No matter how stubborn he was, no matter how angry he made her at times, she just couldn't stop loving him.

''Erza.''

She just wished she could do something special for him, but he traveled frequently so it was difficult to be able to meet up with him. Weeks, months, or even years could pass by before they met each other again. That was the part she hated the most, but maybe... she could try-

''Erza!'' Lucy's loud voice woke Erza out of her thoughts, she was sitting at one of the tables in the guild leaning her cheek into her palm, in her own world thinking of him.

''W-What?'' Erza asked, a bit startled and flustered at the same time. ''Sorry, I was a little distracted.''

''Guess what, I have some news you might be interested in!'' Lucy grinned knowingly, Erza blinked with a slightly puzzled expression.

''News?''

''Yes!'' Lucy leaned over and whispered into her ear, the redhead's mouth gaped open and then a blush rose on her cheeks when she heard the news.

''Really?'' Erza exclaimed excitedly, and Lucy nodded happily. The red-head pulled Lucy into a tight embrace,

''Ow!'' Lucy groaned from being shoved against her armor.

''Oh, sorry.'' Erza released her hold on the blonde, ''I have to figure out what kind of gift to get him...'' she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, ''What to get him...''

''You could get him something sweet like cake or chocolate.'' Lucy suggested.

''I could get him something sweet like cake or chocolate!'' Erza exclaimed, and Lucy merely sighed.

''Yeah, Yeah... Brilliant Idea, I would have never thought of it.'' The blonde snorted, rolling her eyes with a smile.

''I must hurry!'' Erza said, before rushing to the bakery shop with the blonde.

* * *

Back in another part of Magnolia Town, a few hooded figures were arriving.

''Jellal are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we arrived.'' Meredy asked, looking at the bluenette slightly worried.

He merely ignored her comments, hiding the incoming blush on his face with his hood. His eyes searched around as if looking for something, ''Where is it...'' He mumbled.

Meredy blinked and tilted her head, ''Where's what?''

''The... Bakery.'' He murmured.

''Oh.'' Then Meredy figured out what he was going to do, ''OHHHHH!'' A grin plastered on his lips, ''Little ol' Jellal is getting someone something special for Valentine's Day?''

''You are too young to hear of such things, stay here while I go inside.'' Jellal said, walking over to the Magnolia Bakery.

Meredy's eye twitched, ''Too young...? I'm sixteen damnit!''

Jellal let out a sigh, Valentine's day wasn't a holiday he really celebrated... mainly because he didn't h_ave _anyone to spend it with. Not that he was planning on spending it with anyone, oh no, of course not. Although, a certain red-head was currently on his mind as he walked into the bakey.

The scent of baked pastries immediately hit his nose. He knew exactly what to buy for h_er, _he remember when they were kids that Erza would always say how much she really would love to try Strawberry Cake, and he heard recently that it was her most favorite desert.

A smile grazed his lips as he found the most beautiful slice of strawberry cake. He immediately grabbed the box, but felt someone else grab it as well. '_Damnit'_

''Excuse me sir, I saw this work of art first.'' His heart nearly stopped, was he seriously going to have to fight with someone over a piece of cake. He kept his head down to hide his face with his hoodie, hoping they wouldn't recognize him.

''Couldn't you just find another cake?'' Another feminine voice said.

''But... I wanna share this one with hi-'' Jellal quickly snatched the box, and rushed over to the register. ''HEY!'' He felt his body get tackled on the floor, he cursed himself for letting his guard down since he was in a freaking bakery shop.

''...You...'' Jellal felt the weight of another ontop of him, and when he opened his eyes he saw her. Erza Scarlet was pinning him down. Jellal didn't know about her, but his face suddenly felt a little flushed from blushing. Everything went blurry for a second. Damn the effect she always had on him. Although, he gotta admit that he could admire her amazing beauty from down there.

Lucy snickered at the scene, ''This is rather unexpected...'' she murmured to herself with an amused smile, crouching behind a table to witness the two.

''E-Erza... I didn't know that was you.. I uhmmm... uh...'' He stammered like an embarrassed high school boy.

Erza merely remained in a trance, staring at him. She hoped he didn't hear the loud heartbeat of her heart, since it felt like she felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. She stripped off her armor, and was only in her white blouse and blue skirt. Realizing the position she was in, she immediately moved back. ''S-Sorry, I didn't know it was you either Jellal...''

''You... could have the cake then, I guess...'' He said, looking away with the utmost embarrassment. ''I was going to buy it for you anyway...''

''Really?'' A smile grazed the red-head's lips, her cheeks turning the color of her hair. She didn't think he'd actually come all the way to Magnolia just to buy her some cake.

That beautiful smile she wore, that's what was his light whenever he felt like he would fall into darkness.

''You two lovers better buy something, or get the hell out of my store.'' Their heads shot up to the angry cashier.

''My apologies.'' Jellal said when he stood up, and held out a hand for his red-head. He couldn't help but smile back at her. ''I'll pay for the cake.''

''Je-''

''Happy Valentine's Day.'' He pressed his lips against her cheek before giving the money to the cashier.

Erza pouted a bit, looking away. ''T-Thank you...'' She mumbled, a bright blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

When they got out of the shop, Erza held the box protectively against her chest. She'd be damned if anyone dare lay a hand on her cake, which was also a gift from Jellal nonetheless. That's what made it even more special.

''Well I have to go no-'' Erza grabbed his arm.

''Wait...'' Her eyes looked up at him pleadingly, ''I was wondering if maybe... we could eat this cake _together._''

Jellal was a little hesitant on the offer, but the look she gave him made him feel a thousand times more guilty if he were to reject her offer. ''Sure.''

They sat on a bench, with the cake box between them. For some reason, Erza always kept a pair of forks with her. She handed one to him, then quickly took the first piece out of the strawberry slice. ''Mmm, delicious!'' her eyes peered over to Jellal, who merely kept staring at the fork.

Meredy facepalmed at the sight, ''You moron! Stop spacing out!'' she didn't actually yell it at him, she didn't wanna ruin the moment.

''They're so adorable...'' Lucy sighed in a lovesick tone, hiding behind the same bush Meredy was hiding in.

''Jellal.'' He turned his face towards her and got cake shoved into his mouth. ''Eat.''

He blinked, ''Oh, sorry...'' he said swallowing the cake.

''You don't wanna be here, do you?'' She asked.

Jellal took a piece out of the cake, and shoved it in her mouth. ''I wouldn't rather be anywhere else, Erza.''

Erza shoved another mouthful inside his mouth, and the process just went back and forth until there wasn't any cake left since it was all over their face.

She chuckled, ''Sorry... I tend to be childish at times.'' Erza handed him a tissue to clean off the cake.

''It's fine, it is one of your best traits if I must say.'' a blush rose on her cheeks, he always was good with words, even if he was extremely awkward at times.

''I-I guess...'' a coy smile appeared on her lips, she wiped the rest of the cake off her face. Her palms felt rather sweaty.

Jellal was feeling quite anxious as well, it wasn't every day he got to spend time like this with Erza. Maybe it was best to tell her how he really felt about her.

''Jellal... umm...'' She twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers, a blush still on her cheeks, _Just do it Erza, It's only Jellal... _

He gazed over at the anxious redhead, ''Is something wrong?'' Jellal asked, _She looks as anxious as I am. _Although he had a way of just hiding all of his feelings inside.

''Valentine's Day is a day where people express their love for someone they deem as 'special', did you know that?'' She said, then suddenly feeling stupid. Of course he knew that! He's not an idiot, but she sure felt like one after talking like a smarty-pants.

''No, I wasn't aware of that.'' Jellal said, half-smiling. ''Thanks for informing me.''

Erza pouted at his smart comment, doesn't he know how nervous she's feeling right now? Words couldn't begin to explain, and how the hell was she going to just... _tell him_ that she...

''N-No, I didn't mean... damnit...'' She bit down on her bottom lip, frustrated with herself. ''I'm trying to tell you something, but... it's... so difficult.''

Jellal chuckled, honestly he doesn't know how he could be gifted with such an amazing woman's presence. ''Erza.'' The red-head looked towards him, blinking. Jellal could pretty much figure out what she was trying to tell him, he might as well assist her in that task.

''There's no need for you to say it, I already know.'' He took her hand in his, Erza felt her heart thump faster at the sudden physical contact. ''And you know something?'' He took her chin in his other hand, and pressed his lips against hers before pulling away ''I love you too.''

It all happened so fast, but she could still feel the warmth on her lips. Her eyes widened, her whole face heated up. So long... she longed for this, and it was everyday she dreamed of.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for another chaste kiss. ''Yes, I love you...''


End file.
